Ain't life grand
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: It's a seddie story with commentary from some of the characters and me don't know if it's been done before don't really know what else to put in the summary so enjoy!


1***Carly***

**=Me=**

**+Wendy+**

**^Sam^**

**Freddie**

**~Gibby~**

**-Spencer-**

**Sam's POV.**

"**CARLAYYYY you aren't seriously leaving me here with him!" I said pointing at Freddie.**

"**And you are not leaving me with that!" Freddie pointed at me.**

**Ouch that hurt (^No sarcasm there people.^)**

"**Her Freddie I'm a girl!" I said angrily trying to hide my hurt while he stared at Carly like she was that brand new pearbook he'd seen when I'd dragged him to the Groovy Smoothie yesterday.**

"**I'm not so sure about that."**

**Now that really hurt that was like a knife through my heart tears sprung to my eyes and I tore out of that room across the hall and into the Benson's spare room**. **Marissa let me hide out there when I didn't want anyone to see me upset then I cried into the pillow. Okay you're probably wondering why I was crying so much (^Because the great Sam Puckett never cries^Um Sam you do.**

**^Not around people^You do around me =awwww=^Shut it^=Shutting=) well the truth is I'm in love with a dork who hates me. Ain't my life grand?**

**Freddie's POV**

"**What's with her?" I asked staring after Sam.**

"**Freddie you are the cruelest most clueless idiot of a nub** **I have ever met!" Carly shouted at me before running up the stairs.**

"**Ummm okay." I said picking up my laptop and walking back to my appartment. (*Freddie can I tell you something?*Um okay *You're not the cruelest most clueless idiot of a nub I've ever met I was angry.*Thanks.)**

**I walked to my room but stopped on my way past the spare room I heard sobbing coming from inside. I opened the door just enough to see a shaking mess of blonde hair on the pillow.**

"**Sam." I whispered. I put my laptop down and went inside.**

**But before I could say anything she had thrown her arms around me and was sobbing into my shirt.**

"**H-h-he s-s-said t-t-that I wasn't a girl he'll never love me will he?" She sobbed.**

**(+Awww Sam that's so** **sad here+ owwww +That's what you get for messing with my friends.+ You didn't need to hit me! ^Aww is lickle Fweddieweddy hurted by mean old Wendy?^ Funny Sam)**

"**Umm Sam are y-you okay?" I asked the still crying Sam still hugging me.**

"**F-f-freddie? What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at me.**

"**Um it's my apartment I should be asking what you're doing here." Then I saw what she was holding. "Holding the shirt I thought I lost."**

**Sam bit her lip wiped her eyes and stood up.**

"**I come here when I'm upset**."

"**And the shirt?" I asked my eyebrow raised.**

**She mumbled something.**

"**What? I didn't here you"**

"**It reminds me of you." and with that she turned and ran out of the room I heard the front door slam and then it was silent.**

**Great a girl loved me and I acted like a total dork and said she wasn't a girl. Sam Puckett loves me and she thinks I hate her. Ain't my life grand? (=awwwww it's so sweet Sam still has that shirt=^no I don't!^*Sam you're wearing it now!*^SHUT UP momma needs ham^Here^Thanks Freddie^+Awwwww+=awww=*awww*-awww-~awwww~^Shut up!^)**

**Carly's POV(*YAY*)**

**I sat in the studio fuming and waiting for Sam to come it had been about an hour but I thought Sam would always come to me when she was upset.**

"**Carly!?" great Freddie.**

"**I'm in the studio what do you want?"**

"**To know if Sam was here."**

"**Why so you can make her cry again well she's not so go home."**

"**Um okay."**

**Ugh I hate him so much right now! (you hated me? *Freddie don't give me the puppy dog look!*What puppy dog look?*That one!*What one?^FREDDIE STOP WITH THE PUPPY DOG FACE!^Sorry sam)**

**Spencer's POV (-Oh Yeah!-)**

**All I heard was Carly shouting at Freddie and Freddie slamming the door.**

**What the heck is going on?**

**Sam's POV (-What that was over fast!- =Spencer you didn't know about the argument I'm not giving you half a page on your socks!= -but my socks rock!-)**

**I was curled up in a ball in my bed Freddie's shirt clutched tightly in my hands as I cried my eyes out.**

"**Sam?" I heard someone say timidly from the door.**

"**GO AWAY FREDDIE!" I roared.**

"**Not a chance Puckett I'm here till you stop crying."**

"**Then you'll be here for a while." I sobbed.**

**He placed an arm around me and pulled me into a sitting position before hugging me close to him.(+awwww Freddie that makes up for earlier!+~I know~*Gibby please could you maybe put your shirt back on?*~Why does everyone have to be hating on the shirtlessness?~^Because it's gross! Now put your shirt on before I have to beat some sense into you!^~okay Sam~)**

"**Sam? Please listen to me."**

"**What?" I asked drying my eyes on his shirt.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**Freddie's POV**

**I let the breath out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.**

"**Sam I've always loved you I guess I never really realized it and I'm sorry for that." I said before adding. "I am a dork."**

"**No you're not you're a really sweet guy who was so clueless he didn't notice the girl standing right next to you who loved you so much." Sam said hugging me tightly.**

"**Yeah maybe but that doesn't make up for what I said or how I acted. I know I act like I hate you but that was the agreement." (*What agreement?^How did you know about that?^=umm I don't think I should tell you that I hacked into Freddie's journal to get some good facts for this.=YOU HACKED INTO MY JOURNAL?^You KEEP a journal?^=I'm going to run now.=^Nah you don't have to Freddie doesn't believe in staying angry at girls.^*What about all the times he was angry at you?*confusion of love=awwww=)**

"**Well I know we said we hate each other but I need you to know... I never meant it, it was the only way I could get you to notice me instead of Carly."**

**Sam's POV.**

"**Sam it's okay I realized I never meant it."**

"**When?"**

"**When I found you crying and when you hugged me so tight I thought I'd stop breathing."**

**I blushed slightly.**

"**Sorry." I murmured.**

"**It's okay but could you tell Carly you've forgiven me? Before she finds iCarly a new technical producer?"**

"**Why would she do that? You're the best tech producer we've had on iCarly."**

"**I'm the only technical producer you've had on iCarly."**

"**No we had Jeremy for an episode."**

"**Oh yeah that was gross. But Carly is really mad at me." (coughunderstatmentcough*Shut up Freddie*=Awww Carly don't be mean to Fredderly=)**

"**Why? Carly is never mad at you."**

"**Cause I made you cry."**

"**Okay come on then." I stood up and pulled him up after me.**

**Carly's POV**

**Still no Sam. Ugh I need to vent to someone but who? Gibby? No way. Spencer? No he's to busy making his new sculpture of some socks for Socko's birthday present. Wow Socko must be so bored of socks by now. Well that leaves one person.**

"**Wendy?"**

"**Hey Carly what's up?"**

"**Ugh I'm so angry at Fredward!" **

"**Wow you must be you only use full names when you're really angry. What did he do?"**

"**Well I told them I was going to Florida for 2 weeks Sam was saying something like you can't leave me with him and then Freddie said you can't leave me with **_**that**_** Sam reminded him she was a girl and he said he wasn't so sure about that then Sam ran away crying then he left then he came back asking where she was then I shouted at him then he left but Sam isn't here and I'm worried about her but I don't get why she was upset Freddie says that sort of stuff all the time!" I said in one breath talking so fast I'm surprised Wendy understood.**

"**Well I know why Sam was upset. She loves Freddie it's so obvious how couldn't you have noticed?"**

"**Umm well I don't... wait huh?" I said confused "Sam doesn't love Freddie!"**

"**Yeah she does Carls." Spencer said from my doorway. "It's obvious." **

"**What's obvious?" Sam asked Spencer who was blocking the doorway.**

"**That you love- Oh My God! Carls you have got to see this!" Spencer shouted without looking away from Sam.**

"**Wendy I gotta go."**

"**Bye Carly."**

**Then I walked to my door and I felt my jaw drop.**

"**Oh My God!" I shouted taking in the scene before me.**

**Sam's POV.**

"**Carly? Carly? Carlata! You in there?" I asked gripping Freddie's hand tighter in fear.**

"**Y-you f-f-freddie h-h-h-holding h-h-hands." She stuttered before faiting.**

"**CARLY!"**

"**What?!" She shouted jumping up. Then she saw us again. "Ah guess it was true." Then she hugged us both and skipped away.**

"**Spence?"**

"**Yep?"**

"**Did she hit her head?"**

**While Spencer ran to check on his little sister who had gone a little nutty I thought I got my dork (Hey! I take that as an insult!^Get used to it Fredderly^) Ain't life grand?**

**=Well what did you think? Love it Hate it or somewhere in between?=**

**^Now if you excuse me I'm going to get me some ham and check out this journal of Freddie's^**

**Sam! Stay away from my journal!**

**^No!^**

**=Um Freddie she ran.=**

**I know!**

**=Well he ran to um not much else to say is there?=**

***No. Oh wait!***

**=What?=**

***You don't own iCarly***

**=Oh yeah I don't own I'm not called Dan and I'm not a man. I just made up the story= **


End file.
